


Parfait Gentil Knight

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rescue comes to two distressed(ish) damsels locked away in a tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parfait Gentil Knight

**Author's Note:**

> For an LJ writing meme. Prompt from [lost_spook](/users/lost_spook): _middle of the night in a castle - Five / Tegan_

"Tegan! Wake up!"

"Whu?" Tegan mumbled. She was being shaken enthusiastically by Gwen, her fellow-prisoner. "Whass going on?"

"Tegan, the castle is under attack! Already the gatehouse has fallen."

Tegan sat up, struggling to make sense of the situation. "You mean someone's come to rescue us?"

"Exactly! And who can it be but Sir Valmors?" Gwen clasped her hands to the bosom of her nightdress. "My true knight in shining armour, come to rescue me. And you, of course."

"Well, he's taken his time about it, that's all I'm saying," Tegan grumbled. With a groan, she got to her feet and peered out of the window. "Doesn't look like he's brought an army or anything. You think he's just come on his own?"

"Is it not romantic? A true hero, prevailing with his mighty blade against unnumbered enemies."

"That's one word for it. Another one's _insane_. He'll be cut to pieces—" Tegan broke off at the sound of hurrying feet, followed by the rattle of the door being unbolted. The heavy wooden portal swung open.

"Sir Valmors!... oh." Gwen tailed off as she saw the blond, blazer-clad figure standing in the doorway. "Who are you, sir?"

"He's the Doctor," Tegan said. "I should've guessed. One man against a whole castle. It had to be you, didn't it?"

"You mean this is _your_ champion?" Gwen clasped her hands to her bosom again. "Tegan, you never breathed a word! And so handsome a man, too! Were it not that my heart is pledged to Valmors, I believe I would envy you."

"It's not like that," Tegan began, but decided not to bother. "Doctor, where have you been? It's been days!"

"I'll explain as we go," the Doctor said. "First, we need to get the two of you out of here."

"Can't I get my clothes on first?"

"There's no time, I'm afraid."

"Shoes, at least."

The Doctor nodded reluctantly. "Yes, if you're quick about it."

"A midnight escape," Gwen breathed, as Tegan retrieved her shoes from where she'd kicked them off the previous evening. "Such an adventure. Tegan, is this not exciting?"

"Thrilling," Tegan muttered.

"And romantic?"

Tegan folded her arms. "Running around a freezing forest in our nighties?"

"I see." Gwen sounded as if her expectations were about to crash down around her ears. "But this Doctor is your champion?"

"What do you want?" Tegan demanded of her. "Proof?"

"We've really got to be going now," the Doctor said. "The delta-wave broadcast could cut out at any—"

He was cut off as Tegan threw her arms around him and kissed him firmly.

"Ah." Gwen sighed happily. "I see that he truly is."

The Doctor extricated himself from Tegan's embrace. "Come along, now," he said, in a determinedly casual tone of voice that fooled nobody.

As they hurried along the corridor, Tegan permitted herself a private smile. _Mills and Boon, eat your hearts out,_ she thought.


End file.
